gottodancefandomcom-20200214-history
Diversity
http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diversity_%28dance_troupe%29&action=edit&section=1 edit 2009http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyde_Park,_London After winning the show, Diversity appeared on the US television news programmes "The Today Show" and Larry King Live to talk about their future plans. Diversity also became Patrons of Dance Aid[6] organised by the UK Registered Charity, Hope for Children[7][8] They performed at the Wireless Festival in Hyde Park, London on 5 July,[9] and appeared at T4 on the Beach on 19 July at Weston-super-Mare. On 31 August, they performed at Blackpool's Winter Gardens in a Michael Jackson tribute alongside George Sampson and Aidan Davis. This performance was on the same weekend as the World Street Dancing championships. Diversity have also performed in London's Covent Garden to launch the new Disney Channel Disney XD.[10] They also performed outside 10 Downing Street in front of prime minister Gordon Brown, during which Perri slipped and fell on his head after attempting a back-flip. He did not sustain any serious injury.[11] Diversity also appeared in the Gracious K music video "Migraine Skank" along with dance group Flawless.[12] In January 2010, Ashley Banjo appeared as a judge on the Sky1 reality show Got to Dance, alongside Adam Garcia and Kimberly Wyatt.[13] Diversity switched on Christmas lights at Chapelfield shopping centre in Norwich on 5 November,[14] then in Meadowhall Shopping Centre in Sheffield on 6 November[15] then in Watford on 12 November. On 11 November, Diversity conducted several hours of signing autographs and posing for photographs with thousands of fans at The Galleria Shopping Centre in Hatfield, Hertfordshire. Afterwards, they hosted a prize- giving ceremony on stage and performed their "Michael Jackson" dance routine. They performed another Michael Jackson tribute at the MOBO award ceremony. Diversity "launched" Christmas at Lakeside on 1 November, where they took two members of the audience on-stage for a dance-off. There was a competition held in November, and a hundred people won a meet and greet with Diversity on 19 November at The Glades in Bromley. On 7 December, Diversity performed on the Royal Variety Performance, hosted in Blackpool and shown on TV station ITV across the UK on 16 December. On the show Got to Dance Warm Up, they presented their Westfield Shopping Centre FlashMob, sponsored by T-Mobile. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Diversity_%28dance_troupe%29&action=edit&section=2 edit 2010 Diversity promoted street dancing with Change4Life in January as a means of getting kids and families more active.[16] The group are touring in spring; their first dates sold out in 24 hours, which led to further dates being announced, the first being at the Manchester Apollo on 27 March. The tour centres around toys "coming to life". Diversity being the main toy as "Diversitoys", fellow Britain's Got Talent dance group Suga-Free as "the dolls", Aidan Davis as "Bionic Boy", and others. The group have also planned a tour at Christmas time, with a "Christmas twist". The group teamed up with national retailer The Range for a commercial to be shown in April and May, with the tagline "If you like Diversity, you'll love The Range".[17] They also appeared in adverts for food for "great little ideas". Diversity appeared in the UK film StreetDance 3D, released on 21 May 2010, in which they starred along side Britain's Got Talent 2009 finalists Flawless and 2008 winner George Sampson. They have also appeared on television and in magazines numerous times since they won the third series of Britain's Got Talent, and hope to do a lot more in the future. They recently lent their names/act to DFS as a promotion tool, appearing in their advert. Due to phenomenal public demand, Diversity are bringing back their 'Diversitoys' tour in December with a Special christmas twist 'Diversitoys Christmas Special'. just before their tour they brought out their own fitness DVD which was bought by millions. their DVD is called Diversity Dance Fitness Fusion |}